The Graveyard
by Alatar Maia
Summary: While traveling aimlessly in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Martha stumble upon a very strange sort of Weeping Angel...


The Doctor notices that something is off right away. The TARDIS almost refused to land there, requiring several extra bouts of hammering with the rubber mallet and a couple unnecessary button-presses, so he is obviously slightly nervous as he and Martha exit the TARDIS, blue door shutting with a creak behind them.

He and Martha have landed in a small cemetery, after their short trip to Metebellis Three and the not-so-fortunate encounter with the local populace. That was a narrow escape. It is small and weedy, gray stones scattered among a plot of grass ringed by a wrought-iron fence as is so popular on Earth. Martha gasps as her eyes land on the angel statue, poised over one of the graves. After the events which occurred with Sally Sparrow and the old house, it's perfectly understandable to be worried about the statue's presence.

"Doctor!" The Doctor turns around at her call, and sees the same thing that Martha has spied. Instead of reacting with shock, surprise, or any other emotion Martha would have expected, he frowns and points his sonic screwdriver at it, the silver appliance whirring and lighting up blue.

He scans the results and glances back up towards the statue, an unreadable emotion flickering over his face.

"Doctor?" Martha makes her way over to him, and looks curiously at what has the Doctor so fascinated. "Doctor, what does it say?"

"Amazing," the Doctor breathes, staring at the statue. "Absolutely brilliant. Martha, if I'm not mistaken, we are looking at the very first Weeping Angel in the entire universe."

"Alright then!" Martha says quickly, less than thrilled. "Let's get out of here before we end up back in time again." Martha says anxiously, but the Doctor is already picking his way around the other graves toward the one with the angel. Martha, after a second of hesitation, follows.

"What is so interesting?" she asks.

"It's putting off this aura," says the Doctor, who uses the screwdriver again now that he's closer. "I can't make it out and I've never seen anything like it before! Oh." He glances down at the results and immediately sobers, the solemn attitude of the graveyard spreading to him.

"What?"

"It's sad," the Doctor breathes. "Martha, the angel's sad. More than that." He kneels down and looks under the hem of the stone trench coat. "Here we go - the grave of someone with the initials D. W... oh, what's this?"

Martha kneels down so that she can see the inscription. "The righteous man," she reads aloud, and both of them feel it when the statue _shifts _above them, a tiny reaction to the spoken words.

Martha and the Doctor exchange a glance, and the Doctor moves so that he can see the front of the angel while Martha takes a good look at the grave.

The grave itself is ornate, a square pedestal of marble with the writing on the front and strange writing on the side - it might have been Latin or some other dead language. The top is carved with delicate lines, and above the Latin word is a carving of a wreath, nearly coming off the grave but made of marble as well.

The angel is the strangest part. He's slumped over the gravestone, face on the flat top and arms cushioning his head so that his features are invisible. He is wearing a trench coat which nearly covers the initials and epitaph, and two wings arch over his head as if protecting the grave, slumped to match their owner. Even without seeing his face or with the Doctor's declaration, Martha thinks he looks incredibly sad.

"Martha," the Doctor says seriously, rejoining her at the angel's back. "I think the angel is mourning the person in this grave."

Martha glances at him sharply. "Why do you say that?"

"He's reacting more strongly now that we're closer." The Doctor has removed his brainy specs by now. "He's sad, very sad, but when we came over another part was added - like he's warning us away. He sends away everyone who comes close, but I've found several trails left from where he's sent people."

"And?" Martha has a feeling this was going somewhere.

"Well, Time Lord speaking, I have a much better idea of where they went." The Doctor's curiosity is barely stronger than his apparent pity. "It's all along the same timeline - the same timeline as the man in the grave. He's showing everyone what that man did, like he thinks the man deserves recognition."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing." Martha turns to the Doctor in shock. "Martha, this Weeping Angel, it had a very powerful reason to become like this. Whoever is in that grave was so terribly important to them that their grief turned them to stone. We can't meddle in this, not here."

The Doctor turns around and walks back to the TARDIS without a backwards glance. Martha stays by the grave for a little longer, before fear of being sent back in time sends her after the Doctor.

Behind them, the statue stays perfectly still, the marble surface dull even in the bright sunlight.

* * *

**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SAD**

**based off a tumblr post I saw earlier today. The link can be found on my profile if you want to see it.  
**

**I saw it and I really wanted to write it so forgive me guys but hey you liked it right?**

**Read and review.**


End file.
